OS CS : All you need to know Killian, it's you're all I ever need
by Hook972
Summary: Quelques jours se sont écoulés depuis le premier "vrai" rendez-vous d'Emma et Killian. Ce dernier culpabilise beaucoup concernant l'affaire de la main maudite. Ainsi, le comportement étrange du pirate va alerter la jeune Swan, laquelle cherchera à découvrir la raison du comportement du pirate. Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.


Depuis leur premier « vrai » rendez-vous, Emma trouvait Killian étrange. Il lui semblait préoccupé, ailleurs. La joie du pirate, qu'elle lisait sur son visage, avait disparue laissant sa place à une tristesse profonde. D'où venait cette tristesse ? Emma voulait, se devait de l'aider. Elle s'était finalement ouverte à lui pleinement il avait réussi à éloigner cette crainte qui l'habitait : celle de le perdre à tout jamais. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait supporter de le perdre lui aussi, surtout lui. Ce fut bien la première fois dans sa vie que la jeune Swan s'était ainsi livrée à quelqu'un d'autre. Il était la première et unique personne à qui elle avait donné son entière confiance. Il ne partirait pas, jamais il ne l'abandonnerait l'avait-il rassuré, elle le croyait. Cet homme, dont elle était tombée amoureuse mais qu'elle se refusait, était celui qu'elle avait toujours cherché, celui avec qui elle goûtera enfin aux joies du bonheur.

Ce matin-là, lorsqu'Emma pénétra dans le Granny's, Killian était assis à une table. Il s'était déjà commandé une tasse de café. Elle le regarda alors de loin, le temps de quelques instants. Elle l'admirait titiller sa cuillère, il tournait et tournait encore le liquide brunâtre. La jeune femme finit par le rejoindre, puis sur un ton doux, ton qu'elle avait pris l'habitude d'employer avec le pirate, elle dit _**« Bonjour, bien dormi Killian ? ».**_ Emma avait sorti Killian de ses pensées il repensait à ce chantage, chantage qui l'avait conduit à une situation embarrassante. Tandis que la jeune blonde prit place en face du pirate, il lui répondit _**« Salut, Love...oui, j'ai bien dormi ».**_ Non, ce n'était pas le cas, et Emma le savait. Jamais son super pouvoir ne s'était trompé sur Killian, elle savait exactement lorsqu'il lui cachait quelque chose, et présentement il lui dissimulait un secret. Killian voulait plus que tout lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point il tenait à elle. Mais, depuis ce jour où il eut le malheur de pénétrer dans la boutique du Crocodile, de conclure ce marché avec lui, il ne se sentait plus digne de son amour. Il voulait tant devenir cet homme meilleur pour elle mais, à cause de cet écart, jamais il ne le sera. Il était condamné à obéir aux désirs les plus maléfiques du Dark One. Killian continuait à touiller sa tasse de café lorsqu'Emma posa sa main sur son bras, puis le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux, elle déclara d'un ton inquiet _**« Hé, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Killian ? Qu'est-ce qui te mets dans cet état ? Dis le moi »**_. Killian ne pouvait le lui dire. Le Crocodile avait probablement raison, comment pourrait-elle lui pardonner cet écart ? Il savait pertinemment que la confiance d'Emma Swan était chose difficile à obtenir, et que la perdre serait dévastateur, tant pour lui que pour elle. Il savait ses craintes, il savait qu'elle ne s'était ouverte à l'amour à cause des trahisons multiples qui parcoururent sa vie. _**« Rien Emma »**_ répondit-il avant d'ajouter en lui souriant tendrement _**« Je suis juste fatigué ».**_ La jeune femme le regardait dans les yeux. Oui, il l'était, fatigué. Il n'était parvenu à trouver le sommeil depuis ce fameux jour mais Emma savait également que, derrière cette fatigue, se cachait autre chose. Inclinant les yeux vers le bas, elle rétorqua _**« Non, il y a plus que la fatigue Killian »,**_ puis tout en rejoignant le regard océan du pirate, elle continua _**« N'est-ce-pas**__** ? **__**»**_. Il se mit à la regarder avec admiration, rien ne semblait échapper au super pouvoir de la jeune femme. Cependant, il demeura muet face à Emma. Il savait qu'il allait devoir lui dire la vérité, mais il était trop tôt. Il se détestait, comment avait-il pu agir ainsi alors que le bonheur s'offrait enfin à lui ? Tout était pourtant parti d'une bonne intention, il voulait lui donner le meilleur de lui-même, et leur premier « vrai » rendez-vous était l'occasion pour lui de se prouver qu'il était digne de cette princesse des temps modernes. Elle n'était pas une conquête parmi tant d'autres il se devait donc de marquer la différence. Le crochet faisait partie de cet ancien lui, ce pirate coureur de jupons pour qui les femmes n'étaient qu'un moyen de noyer sa peine, sa peine d'avoir perdu tous ceux qui comptaient pour lui. Mais aujourd'hui, grâce à Emma, cet homme avait disparu, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Cette partie de lui-même qu'il avait en dégoût, ce pirate qui ne se souciait que de sa propre personne, avait resurgi par la ruse du Crocodile. Il avait pu voir lui-même quel homme il avait été par le passé lors de son escapade dans le temps il ne se reconnaissait plus. Les pertes l'avaient fait réellement sombrer dans tout ce qu'il détestait dans sa jeunesse. Emma attendait une réponse du pirate et, devant le mutisme de ce dernier, elle entrelaça ses doigts dans ceux du pirate. Ce simple geste fit frissonner le jeune homme. Il avait tant attendu cette tendresse de la part d'Emma à son égard. Tendresse difficile à exprimer pour Emma, mais les gestes demeuraient le meilleur moyen pour elle d'exprimer ses sentiments. Elle le relança alors tendrement _**« Alors...Killian ? ». « Je...C'est...compliqué »**_ bégaya-t-il.

Alors qu'Emma s'apprêtait à interroger davantage le pirate, Monsieur Gold pénétra dans le petit restaurant en compagnie de sa jeune épouse. Au son de la voix du propriétaire de la ville, Killian se raidit. Emma le remarqua, elle lut l'inquiétude et la peur sur le visage du pirate. Cette chose que Killian taisait avait un lien avec Gold, elle en était persuadée. Monsieur Gold s'approcha alors de la table des deux jeunes gens, puis tout en se pavanant fièrement, il déclara _**« Bonjour mademoiselle Swan, des avancées pour votre amie ? ».**_ Emma nota les regards que se lancèrent les deux hommes, leur rancœur mutuelle semblait ainsi resurgir. Elle pensait pourtant que la hache de guerre était enterrée entre eux, le retour de la main de Killian pour leur rendez-vous en était une preuve cette histoire lui apparut alors bien plus compliquée qu'elle n'y paraissait. Elle finit alors par répondre _**« Pas vraiment sans ses souvenirs, les recherches sont beaucoup plus compliquées à mener, mais nous y arriveront ».**_ L'antiquaire avait dupé la jeune shérif, il avait réussi à la ruser elle et sa femme, à leur faire croire qu'il ne connaissait ni Elsa, ni sa jeune sœur Anna. Il devait ainsi se tenir informer des avancées, pour se protéger_**. « Je n'en doute pas ma chère »**_ dit Gold d'un ton sarcastique. A cet instant, Emma reçu un appel de son fils. Il lui demandait de le rejoindre. Les yeux d'Emma oscillèrent entre l'écran de son téléphone et les yeux du pirate. Elle ne voulait partir sans explication mais son fils l'attendait. Elle se leva alors, puis l'embrassant timidement, elle lui souffla _**« Je dois rejoindre Henry, mais ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer si bien Killian, nous aurons tout le temps pour rediscuter de cela plus tard »**_.

Tandis qu'Emma partie rejoindre son fils, Killian, lui, se rendit vers les docks. Il devait réfléchir, réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire à Emma. La mer l'aidait, il était tout ce qu'il connaissait. Pendant plus de deux cents ans il y avait vécu, il y avait perdu les trois personnes qui avaient réellement compté pour lui avant sa rencontre avec Emma Swan. Assis sur un banc, il sortit de la poche de son nouveau blouson sa flasque de rhum. Il prit alors une gorgée, puis une deuxième, une troisième etc... L'alcool l'avait enivré. Le nectar qui autrefois l'aidait à réfléchir n'eut, cette fois-ci, cet effet. Tout s'embrouillait encore plus dans son esprit, il n'arrivait à aligner une pensée. Porté par l'ivresse, il se leva et déambula jusqu'à la boutique du Crocodile. Pénétrant par l'arrière-boutique, le jeune homme s'écria en bougonnant _**« Dark One, putain de Dark One ». **_Le jeune brun peinait à marcher droit, et renversait sur sa route les objets exposés sur le comptoir. Alerté par le fracas, Gold se rendit dans l'arrière pièce et tomba net face au pirate. Il lui dit alors _**« Alors Capitaine, je constate que vous n'avez vraiment pas besoin d'une main maudite pour vous conduire comme un pirate ! »**_ puis s'approchant un peu plus de son interlocuteur, l'antiquaire ajouta _**« Je ne t'ai pas encore demandé tes services, que fais-tu ici ? »**_. _**« Je suis ici pour te dire que je te suis plus, peu importe ce que tu me demanderas, je ne le ferais pas »**_ répondit alors le pirate sûr de lui. Gold se mit à rire sarcastiquement puis déclara _**« Mon cher, nous tiendrons de nouveau cette conversation lorsque tu seras sobre, ou bien mademoiselle Swan apprendra ta vraie nature, CAMARADE ».**_ Killian défia le Crocodile du regard, il était certes ivre, mais il savait ce qu'il faisait il rétorqua alors _**« J'ai pris ma décision. Vois-tu, MON CHER, j'ai peut être encore de la noirceur en moi, mais trahir la confiance de la femme que j'aime, je ne peux pas. Je vais lui raconter, quel qu'en soit le prix»**_. _**« Si tu le fais, tu le regretteras durant le reste de ta misérable vie ! Les accidents sont si vite arrivés» **_ lança Gold d'un ton menaçant. Alors que Killian s'apprêtait à quitter la boutique, il se retourna pour répondre au Crocodile _**« Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire...mais saches que si tu t'avises à la toucher, ce n'est pas seulement à moi que tu t'en prends, mais aussi à Henry». **_Sur ces mots, le pirate finit par quitter la boutique, retournant au port.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut avec surprise que Killian se réveilla enfermé dans une cellule du poste du shérif. Sa tête était lourde, il avait du mal à la soulever. Ni Emma ni David n'était présent. Il y avait seulement ce jeune policier que David avait recruté pour l'aider avant le retour d'Emma. Le pirate avait essayé de s'asseoir sur la paillasse, en vain. Emma, elle, avait essayé de joindre le pirate depuis son réveil. Elle n'avait pu lui parler la veille depuis qu'ils se furent quittés en fin de matinée. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la station de police, Emma ne remarqua pas Killian dans la cellule, il était allongé, la veste sur le visage. Elle composa alors le numéro du pirate, puis quelques instants après, la sonnerie de téléphone de ce dernier se fit entendre. Emma fut donc très étonnée de trouver le cellulaire du pirate dans la boîte des objets personnels des prisonniers. La sonnerie avait également alerté le jeune homme, qui finit par réussir à s'asseoir sur la couchette. Il vit Emma, puis souffla _**« Emma ! ».**_ La jeune blonde se retourna alors, puis voyant son pirate enfermé elle demanda au jeune policier _**« Mais que fait-il enfermé ? ». « Je l'ai trouvé hier soir titubant près du port. Il empestait l'alcool »**_ répondit alors le jeune officier. Au même moment David pénétra à son tour dans le poste, et fut tout aussi étonné que sa fille à la vue du pirate derrière les barreaux. Il questionna alors à son tour sa fille _**« Que s'est-il passé ? ».**_ _**« Je ne sais pas, mais je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir »**_ rétorqua aussitôt la jeune Swan. Emma se dirigea alors vers la cellule, déterminée à savoir la vérité à propos de l'étrange comportement du pirate de ces derniers jours. Killian, lui, s'était avancé. Il agrippait de sa main les barreaux la cellule. Lorsqu'Emma se tint enfin devant lui, il répéta d'un ton plein de culpabilité_**« Emma »**_. La jeune femme ne semblait pas d'humeur, pourquoi diantre s'était-il saoulé ? _**« Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ? »**_. Le pirate avait réellement forcé sur le rhum, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais pour la première fois, il n'avait pas tenu le nectar sucré. _**« Le rhum je suppose » **_répondit-il en baissant les yeux, puis il ajouta en plaisantant_** « Ce qui étrange, je le tiens habituellement». **_L'humour n'était certainement pas la bonne solution, mais il était la seule chose qui permettait au pirate de ne pas laisser transparaître sa faiblesse. Emma appréciait ce côté-ci du pirate mais, bien que lui souriant un bref instant, elle avait besoin de vraies réponses. Les barreaux de la cellules les séparant toujours, la jeune blonde se tourna alors vers son père, lui faisant signe de les laisser. Ainsi, David et le jeune officier partirent faire une ronde. Emma ouvrit alors la grille de la cellule, puis dit _**« Viens, il est tout de mieux de se parler sans que des barreaux nous séparent »**_. Soupirant, Emma finit alors par demander _**« Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui ne va pas, Killian ? »**_. Le regard du pirate s'emplit alors le tristesse, il sentait dans la voix de sa Swan une colère, certes cachée, mais une colère tout de même. Il était responsable, il devait arranger cela. Être honnête avec elle, il se l'était juré, depuis bien longtemps, bien même avant qu'il prenne conscience de ses sentiments. Depuis leur rencontre, depuis cet instant où il fit tomber le masque, ce masque de forgeron, dévoilant ainsi sa véritable identité à la jeune femme et ses amies. Emma fit signe au pirate de s'installer sur la nouvelle banquette bleue, puis s'assit à son tour. Elle voyait, ressentait, le mal-être du jeune brun. La jeune shérif lui prit alors sa main dans les siennes, puis le regarda avec tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Ce regard plein de tendresse donna la force au beau brun. Il aimait tellement ce regard, ces yeux émeraudes brillant de mille feux, sa longue chevelure blonde dorée il savait qu'il ne pourrait vivre sans que ses yeux puissent poser leur regard sur sa Swan. Il avait besoin d'elle, elle était son unique raison de vivre. Prenant une grande inspiration, il commença à se livrer. Il raconta, tout d'abord, la fausse dague et le premier chantage, celui qui avait permis de trouver la Reine des Neiges. Dans la forêt Il parla ensuite de celui de la main, et des conséquences qui en résultèrent : l'histoire de la main « maudite », son altercation avec Will Scarlet devant la bibliothèque, le prix à payer demandé par Gold pour le retour de son crochet. Lorsqu'il aborda le passage du vieil homme, Killian laissa échapper une larme cet homme innocent était désormais enfermé par sa faute. Il termina enfin par ce retour de médaille, le chantage de Gold, ses menaces de lui faire du mal, à elle. Il lui avait tout raconté, du moins presque. Oui, il s'était tût sur la raison du retour de sa main. Emma n'avait pas lâché Killian, elle le tenait toujours fortement. Le silence envahissait le poste. Emma lisait la sincérité dans les yeux larmoyants de Killian, mais elle était en colère. Pourquoi avait-il risqué sa vie pour une stupide main ? Pourquoi avait-il prit le risque de la quitter à tout jamais ? Gold avait peut être changé, mais il demeurait le Dark One. Elle avait besoin de lui, de sa présence à ses côtés, quelle que soit son apparence. Emma finit alors par se lever et, alors qu'elle était sur le point de quitter le bureau, Killian lui demanda _**« Où vas-tu Emma ? »**_. La jeune blonde sentit alors son coeur battre à vive-allure. Arrêtée devant la porte, elle resta ainsi deux minutes. Le pirate ajouta alors _**« Je suis désolée, chérie. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû...dis quelque chose »**_. Ouvrant finalement la porte, elle se retourna pour dire au jeune homme _**« Tu peux partir...moi, je dois parler à quelqu'un ». « Swan, attends ! »**_ rétorqua aussitôt Killian. Sur un ton exaspéré, Emma, pleine de colère, lui lança _**« Ne me suis pas ! »**_.

Lorsqu'Emma franchit la porte de la boutique d'antiquité, monsieur Gold s'exclama _**« Oh mademoiselle Swan, que puis-je pour vous aider ? »**_. Furieuse, elle s'approcha du comptoir puis répondit _**« Il m'a tout dit, je suis au courant de tout »**_. L'antiquaire faisant mine de ne pas comprendre, rétorqua _**« Je suis désolée mademoiselle Swan mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas vous suivre. De quoi parlez-vous ? »**_. _**« C'est ça, faite l'innocent...Killian m'a tout raconté » **_déclara Emma avec énervement. Encore une fois, Gold se sentait pris au piège par le pirate, il ne le pensait pas capable de compromettre ses chances avec la jeune blonde, il n'était qu'un pirate égoïste après tout. Sarcastiquement, il lança à Emma «_** Donc, vous savez à quel genre d'homme vous avez affaire maintenant, un pirate qui sera toujours tenté par son côté sombre ». **_La jeune blonde se mit à regarder l'homme avec insistance, elle le dévisageait des yeux. Comment pouvait-il ainsi parler de Killian ? Il ne le connaissait pas. _**« Killian n'est peut-être pas parfait, il a peut-être des défauts, mais il a le mérite d'être honnête avec moi. Nous ne pouvons pas en dire autant de vous, Gold.»**_._**« L'amour vous aveugle ma chère, son amour pour vous l'a rendu...stupide, me défier pour récupérer une main pour...oui c'est bien la chose la plus stupide qu'il ait faite »**_ souffla alors l'antiquaire sur un ton désinvolte. Stupide, oui cela l'était, mais quelle était cette raison ? Emma demanda alors _**« Pourquoi voulait-il sa main ? »**_. Les rires de Gold résonnèrent alors dans la boutique, puis ayant reprit son calme, il déclara _**« Il n'est pas entièrement honnête avec vous à ce que je constate, ma chère. Cette raison, stupide, était de pouvoir vous enlacer avec ses deux mains ».**_ La jeune blonde fut consternée, comment Killian avait-il pu ? Cependant, elle répondit à l'antiquaire _**« Peut-être, mais écoutez bien, jamais Killian ne sera emprunt de noirceur vous l'êtes...jamais »**_. Emma se retourna alors, puis alors qu'elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte de la boutique, Gold rétorqua _**« Croyez en sa bonté si vous le souhaitez mademoiselle Swan, mais vous ne pourrez pas pas dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenu. Hook est un pirate, il le restera toujours, peu importe les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour vous, la vraie nature finit toujours par ressortir »**_. La jeune shérif ne prit pas la peine de répondre, elle devait parler à Killian, elle devait comprendre pourquoi cette main était si nécessaire à lui, pourquoi il ne lui avait pas fait confiance.

Killian s'était rendu à sa chambre d'hôtel après le départ d'Emma du poste. Il était soulagé et perdu. Soulagé parce qu'il lui avait dit la vérité, perdu parce qu'elle s'était éloignée de lui. Il avait hésité à retourner au port, mais au fond de lui, il savait que la mer n'arrangerait pas son chagrin. Il posa alors son blouson sur son lit, puis encore frappé par la gueule de bois, il décida de se prendre une douche. L'eau qui coulait sur son visage lui fit le plus grand bien. Il resta ainsi, pas loin de cinq minutes, regardant son moignon dont il avait horreur. À peine était-il sorti de la douche, qu'il entendit frappé à la porte. Il s'empressa alors d'enfiler son pantalon, puis sa chemise, n'en boutonnant que trois boutons. Devant l'insistance de coups donnés à la porte, il s'exclama _**« C'est bon, j'arrive »**_. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, la surprise envahit son visage, il murmura _**« Emma »**_. La jeune femme était toujours furieuse, tout en pénétrant dans la chambre, elle lança _**« Nous devons parler ! »**_. Killian ferma la porte, puis attrapa une serviette pour essuyer l'eau qui lui coulait dans la nuque. Il sentait très bien que ce que le ton employé par la jeune blonde s'annonçait rien de bon, il répondit alors d'un ton amusé _**« Ce n'est jamais très bon lorsqu'une femme dit cela »**_. a cet instant, Emma lui lança un regard, lequel n'échappa pas au pirate. D'un ton plus sérieux, il ajouta _**« Je t'écoute, chérie, de quoi veux-tu parler ? »**_. _**« De ton fichu chantage avec Gold...je suis allé le voir, et oh quelle surprise j'ai eu lorsqu'il m'a donné la raison de ce retour ! Tu es un imbécile ! »**_ s'écria Emma. A l'évocation du nom de Gold, de sa visite chez l'antiquaire, Killian eu soudainement un déchirement au coeur puis, inquiet il demanda à la jeune femme _**« Tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a rien fait ? »**_. Il voulait la serrer dans ses bras, la sentir, sentir qu'elle allait bien mais la colère qui se dégageait de la jeune femme le stoppa. Emma esquissa alors un sourire, le pirate était toujours présent pour elle. Il se souciait tant d'elle, de sa sécurité. Elle lui répondit alors tendrement _**« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien »**_, ce qui rassura le pirate. La jeune blonde continua alors _**« Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Crois-tu réellement que le fait que tu m'enlaces avec tes deux mains change quelque chose à mes sentiments pour toi ?»**_. Le pirate ne savait pas quoi répondre, il pensait réellement qu'avoir ses deux mains changeraient quelque chose, non pas chez elle, mais chez lui. Que le retour de sa main tournerait une page de sa vie, celle du pirate égoïste et sans coeur, celui-là même ne méritant pas de fin heureuse. Il bégaya alors _**« Je...ne….Emma... »**_. Devant l'incapacité du pirate, Emma s'énerva et s'exclama _**« Tu ne m'as pas fais confiance, Kilian...comment veux-tu que cela fonctionne ? Je veux que cela fonctionne, je le veux vraiment mais tu dois me faire confiance autant que je te fais confiance ! »**_. Bouleversé, Killian rétorqua instinctivement _**« Mais je te fais confiance Emma ».**_ Swan dévisagea alors le pirate, elle pouvait lire dans l'océan de ses yeux sa sincérité, mais elle pouvait également lire une souffrance profonde. _**« Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi la nécessité du retour de cette main ? »**_. demanda Emma, tout en prenant la main du pirate dans les siennes. _**« Parce que j'étais effrayé »**_ répondit-il vivement. _**« Effrayé ? Par quoi ? »**_ questionna la jeune blonde d'un ton inquiet. Le pirate avait la gorge nouée, il savait qu'il allait devoir lui dire toute la vérité, lui parler de ses craintes, non pas les concernant, mais le concernant lui, de son passé. Des larmes commencèrent alors à s'écouler sur les joues légèrement rosées du pirate, lequel se confessa _**« De moi, Emma. J'étais, -je suis- effrayé par moi-même »**_. Emma ne comprenait pas, pourquoi le pirate se craignait-il. L'incompréhension se lisant sur le visage de la jeune blonde, il continua tout en pointant son doigt vers son crochet posé sur la commode _**« Ce crochet fait parti de l'ancien moi, Emma, de ce pirate égoïste, ne pensant qu'à sa propre personne. Ce même homme qui courrait après les femmes, se donnant l'illusion que leur chaleur suffirait à atténuer sa peine. Je pensais vraiment que le retour de ma main ferait de moi un homme meilleur, un homme digne de ton amour. Je voulais me donner un nouveau départ par le retour de ma main, pour nous, redevenir l'homme que j'étais, le lieutenant navigant avec son frère pour la Marine Royale, cet homme d'honneur. Mais j'avais tort, la noirceur qui est moi ne me quittera jamais»**_. La jeune blonde n'avait pas quitté le regard du pirate, elle voyait s'écouler en perles les larmes de ce dernier elle-même s'était mise à pleurer. Elle détacha alors ses mains de celle du pirate, puis essuya le liquide transparent sur les joues du jeune homme. _**« Tu n'es pas cet homme que tu décris, Killian. Je te connais et...cette noirceur dont tu parles, je ne la vois pas »**_ dit Emma pour consoler le pirate. Killian lui sourit, il aimait tellement cette femme, et maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle l'aimait aussi, mais il était un pirate, il avait vu lui-même son image, il ne voulait pas être cet homme. Killian déclara alors _**« Tu ne me connais peut-être pas autant que tu ne le penses, Emma. Je suis un pirate, je l'ai été durant si longtemps que cette vie ne semble pas vouloir me quitter. Je suis devenu à la mort de mon frère tout ce dont j'avais horreur, je voulais être un héro. C'est pour cela que je voulais ma main, parce que je pense que tu mérites mieux qu'un pirate estropié d'une main avec des problèmes d'alcool »**_. Emma attrapa alors la main et le moignon du pirate, puis constatant la réticence du pirate, elle retira sa main du moignon puis lui caressa la joue avant de dire _**« Si je te connais, Killian. Cet homme que tu décris, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Oui, tu es un pirate, mais dès notre aventure sur le haricot je t'ai fais confiance, et lorsque j'étais avec ton toi passé, je ne me sentais pas en danger parce que je savais que derrière ce masque de pirate, il y a l'homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse, cet homme d'honneur, un homme plein de bonté, un homme brisé par la vie. Tu ne dois pas laisser Gold entrer dans ton esprit Killian ».**_ La jeune femme prit une courte pause, puis ajouta _**« Avec deux mains ou un crochet, rien ne changera entre nous...tout ce que tu dois savoir, Killian, c'est que tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin, j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés »**_. Killian était ému, il était ému par la sincérité de la jeune femme, il était ému par ce portrait qu'elle faisait de lui. _**«Il y des choses que j'ai faite dont tu n'as pas connaissance, Emma….je...Ariel, je ne l'ai pas aider à trouver son prince, elle l'a fait seule. J'ai fais passer mon intérêt avant la vie d'un homme, j'ai choisi de récupérer mon navire au lieu de sauver un homme, quel homme bon ferait ça ? Et j'ai refais la même erreur avec ce vieil homme, j'étais prêt à tout pour ne plus être redevable au Crocodile...et cet homme est prisonnier par ma faute Emma ».**_ La jeune blonde ne semblait pas en vouloir au pirate, elle ne semblait pas blessée...non comment le pouvait-elle ? Elle ressentait à cet instant la culpabilité du pirate, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir aidé Ariel à sauver son prince, il s'en voulait pour ce vieil homme. Le sourire qui illumina alors son visage laissa Killian perplexe, lequel demanda à la jeune blonde _**« Pourquoi souris-tu, chérie ? ».**_ _**« Regrettes-tu de ne pas avoir aider Ariel, et que ce vieil homme soit enfermé ? »**_ répondit-elle. _**« Bien sûr...il est trop tard pour Ariel, mais s'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour ce vieil homme, je le ferais » **_rétorqua Killian sincèrement. Emma était fière du pirate, il ne croyait peut-être pas en lui-même mais elle, oui. _**« Un méchant ne regrette pas ses actions parce qu'un méchant ne se soucie pas du sort des autres, Killian...donc oui, tu es un homme bon»**_ déclara Emma d'un ton fier. Le pirate se mit à regarder la jeune blonde, il voyait dans ses yeux la fierté, et ce regard qu'elle portait sur lui, cette admiration, elle était la seule à le lui avoir donné. Il croyait elle plus que tout, mais croire en lui, il n'y arrivait pas encore. Il questionna alors, emplit d'émotion, _**« Tu le penses vraiment? »**_. Emma déposa ses mains sur le buste de Killian, puis le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle lui répondit _**« Oui, parce que je crois en toi, il maintenant temps de croire en toi, Killian »**_. Elle l'enlaça ensuite, passant ses mains dans la chevelure encore mouillée du pirate. Lui aussi passa sa main dans la chevelure dorée de la jeune femme, respirant le délicat parfum qui s'en dégageait. Se détachant du pirate et attrapant sa main, Emma lui murmura _**« Nous allons trouver un moyen d'aider ce vieillard...peut-être que récupérer cette boîte est la meilleure solution, Killian »**_. Le jeune homme fut étonnée, allait-elle l'aider dans cette quête ? Il lui demanda alors _**« Nous ? Tu veux m'aider ? »**_. Souriante, Emma lui rétorqua alors _**« Bien sûr...nous sommes une équipe ». **_ La jeune femme avait réussi à faire disparaître la tristesse du pirate. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi important, jamais il n'avait eu une personne présente pour lui, prête à l'épauler. Il était si content que cette personne soit Emma Swan. Il avait tant eu peur qu'elle ne lui pardonne pas, qu'elle le voit comme lui il se voyait, cet homme sombre, indigne de son amour. Le visage du pirate s'illuminait, ses yeux bleus océans brillaient de mille feux. Les deux jeunes s'échangèrent alors des regards pleins de tendresse. Puis, Killian, confiant, embrassa la jeune blonde. Surprise par l'élan du pirate, la jeune femme l'enlaça de ses mains, caressant le dos du pirate de sa main droite, et portant sa main gauche à ses cheveux. Ils mirent fin au baiser pour s'échanger un sourire. Le temps s'était comme arrêté. Ils ne pensaient à rien, si ce n'est à l'autre. Killian attrapa alors la main d'Emma puis la posa sur son moignon, ce qui surprit la jeune femme. Elle savait que cette partie de lui, il ne l'aimait pas, elle savait que ce simple geste signifiait beaucoup, il lui faisait confiance. Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de lui demander _**« En es-tu sûr, Killian ? ». « Oui »**_ répondit-il d'un ton rassurant. Alors qu'elle regardait son pirate avec admiration, le téléphone de la jeune femme se mit à sonner. C'était son père. Elle scruta sous les yeux du jeune homme son téléphone, sans répondre. _**« Tu devrais répondre, chérie »**_ déclara le pirate. Emma avait très bien entendu le pirate mais, au lieu de répondre, elle rejeta l'appel et rangea son cellulaire avant de dire d'un ton enjôleur _**«Oui, je devrais »**_, puis déboutonnant un à un les trois boutons du pirate, elle continua _**« Mais je n'en ai pas envie. Nous n'avons toujours pas pris ce café, Killian »**_. Le jeune haussa les sourcils tout en souriant en coin, puis répondit _**« Oh, dois-je en déduire que nous le prenons maintenant, chérie ? »**_. Emma ne répondit pas. Non, elle se contenta de retirer la chemise du torse du pirate, remontant délicatement ses mains sur le tissu, lequel tomba délicatement sur le sol de la chambre.


End file.
